Jirou
Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: Low 5-B 'via casual GK, '''5-A '| '''5-A Name: Jirou, epithet "Knocking Master" and (in his youth) "Rampaging Beast" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bishokuya, Former Disciple of Acacia (the others were Ichiryuu, the president of IGO, and Midora, the Leader of the Bishokukai) Age: 500+ Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, master of Appetite Energy, can fire blasts of Appetite Energy, premium Knocking user (evident of his ability to use it to not only to stun animals but even revive the recently deceased, meaning that he is a master acupuncturist, Jirou is familiar with the Knocking of all beasts), able to greatly augment his physical ability by enhancing his muscles to gigantic proportions (via Knocking, also allowing to him to grow to gargantuan size), Gourmet Cells (these evolve as Jirou eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self defense mechanisms for the body) Weaknesses: None notable Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ '''via casual Grand Knocking (Stopped/slowed down the rotation of the planet for a moment), '''Large Planet level (Joa said that all of Acacia's disciples have the power to destroy the Toriko World) | 5-A '''(Can supposedly take on the all of the Blue Nitro at once and kill Acacia) Range: Average human melee range, approximately 120,000 kilometers with Appetite Energy (possibly way higher, as he made a remark about one of his attacks reaching the stars) Speed: '''FTL movement speed and reactions via powerscaling from Bambina. Durability: At least Large Planet level | Unknown, At least 5-A Lifting Strength: At least Class T ''' Striking Strength: At least '''Class XKJ+ Stamina: Probably large, however his advancing age must have a large part to play in his stamina reserves Standard Equipment: An original Knocking Gun, Fangs of the Wolf King (a glove with multiple fangs on it) Intelligence: Extremely skilled in the field of Knocking as he is able to use its effects on all animals Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Knocking:' The usage of stick needles to sting the nerves that control the movement in the cerebellum to paralyze a beast. This allows normally dangerous animals to be shipped alive. This technique requires a great deal of knowledge and experience as many beasts have complex internal structures. Jirou is a complete master of Knocking and as a result can do it to any and every animal. * Delicate Knocking: Destructive force is combined with delicate technique, and a Knocking technique that can destroy and paralyze at the same time is born. * Grand Knocking: Jirou gathers his powers and crouches down, and in the process somehow Knocks everything on a planetary scale (including the planet itself; Joa noted that it "almost" stopped for "an instant"). He most likely does this through releasing a wave of Appetite Energy which spreads over the planet. '-Appetite Energy:' The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. * Rising Wolf Guiness Punch: After strapping on his fanged glove, Jirou concentrates his power and, with a punch, launches a spiral blast of Appetite Energy with its head shaped like a wolf. '-Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. * Regeneration: It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. * High Efficiency Breathing: '''By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, the Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. * '''Anti Gravity Cell Vibration: The Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Jirou's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. * Body Manipulation: As Jirou has appeared in different shapes throughout the story: as an hunched old man, as a more viral old man (not hunched over) and in an youthful form, it is evident that he has some ability to manipulate his body. This is likely related to how active his Gourmet Cells are: the more active they are, the younger he appears. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Alcoholics Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users